For the damping of vibrations in drive trains, there are numerous different types of vibration dampers. Viscous (for example speed-proportional, hydraulic) dampers pump liquids from one chamber into another chamber via a flow resistance. To permit this, the handling of the oil which is used, together with sealing problems, must be taken into consideration. An alternative to hydraulic dampers are friction dampers. The advantage of a (Coulomb) friction damper is the construction from materials with linear material characteristics which do not change over the service life. In this way, the dynamic behavior of the damper can be predicted very accurately by means of suitable simulation programs. The installed parts can be machined in a cutting process in the conventional way.
It is an aim of the invention to eliminate the risk of vibrations in drive trains.